


내가 그리는 세상은 너로 시작하니까

by viccxes



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, It's really short, M/M, Non AU, and SO CHEESY you've been warned, and messy, but i needed to get this off my chest, i forgot to add that this is set on the showcase for write.., i just, so yeah there's that bye, sunggyu loves woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viccxes/pseuds/viccxes
Summary: To put it simply, Sunggyu could say that the current situation is this:Woohyun is singing, rapping, and dancing on stage and he is watching from the backstage.





	내가 그리는 세상은 너로 시작하니까

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshyun/gifts).



> _(because the world i draw out starts with you)_  
>   
> 
> well, so this happened last night (this morning?) while i was really sleep deprived and i haven't proofread it or anything so i'm sorry if anything's weird or doesn't make sense. i wasn't going to upload it because i wrote it for myself and a friend but then i thought that there's not enough sunggyu-whipped-over-woohyun non aus out there so here we go. enjoy!

To put it simply, Sunggyu _could_ say that the current situation is this:  
  
  
  
Woohyun is singing, rapping, and dancing on stage and he is watching from the backstage.  
  
  
  
It's not a lie because, technically, and everyone present can testify, that's exactly what's happening, but if he wants to be a little more honest with himself, he should probably talk about the _other_ things that are happening right now. Because if he explains the situation _in detail_ what he could never miss mentioning is this:  
  
  
  
1\. The way Woohyun's honey voice seems to be taking hold of his entire being and crashing him in warm waves from the inside.

  
  
(He never thought drowning could feel this sweet.)  
  
  
  
2\. The way his rapping is so ridiculous yet impossibly charming, and how Sunggyu is fighting the corners of his lips trying to curve upwards because he's so endeared and proud and that idiot makes him so happy he wants to laugh and cry.  
  
  
  
(He fails.)  
  
  
  
3\. The way his smile is so wide and bright it's almost blinding, and how he doesn't care because, just for once, he’ll admit –at least to himself– that this is the thing he missed the most in the entirety of the past year.  
  
  
  
(He’ll also admit for once –or maybe he'll have the courage to tell Woohyun later too, and many times in the future– that his smile is the thing he _loves_ most too.)  
  
  
  
4\. His dancing.

 

_Oh, boy, his dancing._

 

Because this is the thing.

 

Sunggyu has seen Woohyun dancing before, countless times. It’s part of their job after all, and for his own sake and the group’s, he’s forced himself long ago to get used to the sight. Dancing itself is nothing _new_ , but what Woohyun’s doing right now, the way he’s moving, definitely is.

 

See, Woohyun looks the most carefree he’s seen him in front of a camera probably ever.

 

He’s shining, catching every light and colour of the surroundings inside his body and reflecting them three times brighter.

 

Sunggyu can’t look away.

 

Woohyun’s body is moving along to the music as if it was injected through his veins, reaching every corner, every tip of his fingers and his _hips._

 

The other man’s petite frame is swinging from side to side and doing rolls all the while smiling laughing singing _shining_ and Sunggyu can't recall ever feeling so endeared and attracted to someone at the same time in his whole life.

 

He’s torn between wanting to kiss Woohyun’s cheeks and neck and have him giggling underneath him and pinning him to the bed while he takes him out of that perfect doll costume he’s wearing.

 

(He has a particular interest in taking that black and white shirt from under his pants and kissing his waist and belly before reaching heaven on his hips.)

 

He wants to tell him how proud he is, how much he loves him and hold him really tight against his chest, kissing his hair and brushing the soft strands with his laughter the same way he wants to kiss him deeply on the lips and swallow down the moans he lets out in his mouth as Sunggyu undoes him.

 

He wants so much it's exhilarating.

 

It’s right then that Woohyun’s gaze makes a brief contact with his and he doesn't miss the look that flashes behind his eyes. It's something that's there only for him to see, for him to understand, and Sunggyu guesses he doesn't really have to choose between the things he wants; he’ll probably end up doing them all anyway.

 

Because that look right there speaks of whispered words underneath the sheets in lazy mornings, soft kisses in rooftops under the moonlight, and secret promises under flashlights.

 

It speaks of them, eternal as they are, as they’ve always been.

 

The song reaches its end and a part of Sunggyu is pained by that, afraid he might have not taken the whole sight in, might have not engraved every detail, but soon enough it doesn't matter.

 

A few minutes later Woohyun is joining him backstage and the hug he gives him is so tight it sets his insides on fire. Right then it's not important if anyone’s watching them, because the only thing he can focus on is Woohyun’s vanilla scent, the strong arms rounding his frame, and the wetness on his shirt where Woohyun’s cheek is resting on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Gyu. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

Woohyun’s voice sounds teary but it still drips honey, and Sunggyu can almost feel his chest exploding.

 

His arms circle Woohyun’s frame over his shoulders and he squeezes tight as he says, “You did it, Hyun. You really did.”

 

—

 

To put it simply, Sunggyu _could_ conclude this:

 

He loves Nam Woohyun.

 

It’s not a lie because, technically, and anyone who knows them can testify, that’s what he’s felt for years, and it's not something he thinks is ever going to change. But if he wants to allow himself a few more words, to make his feelings justice, he should probably talk about the _other_ things he feels for Woohyun, things he doesn't feel for anyone else and which explained _in detail_ could never not conclude this:

  
  
1\. He admires Woohyun more than words can say, often finding himself mesmerized by even the smallest things he does, and he’s not that scared to admit that he feels honored to stand side by side with him.

 

(It was the stage that brought them together, after all.)  
  
  
  
2\. He’s so proud of him it almost brings tears to his eyes, but he doesn't want to cry in front of Woohyun, because he has to be strong for him.

 

(If later in the privacy of a room he sheds some tears as Woohyun tells him he couldn't have done this without him, then no one but them needs to know.)  
  
  
  
3\. He’s in love with him.

 

_Oh, boy, he’s so in love with him._

 

Because this is the thing.

 

Sunggyu has been in love with Woohyun for quite some time now, has always known it, has never questioned it. Being in love with him isn't _new_ , but what he's feeling right now, like someone had ignited fireworks in his chest as he fell ten times harder in only seconds, definitely is.

 

(He’s soon reminded –as they touch caress and _feel_ each other on the mattress hours later– that he'll keep falling for him along the way, every day, for a long time.

 

He doesn't mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired since i discovered [this](https://twitter.com/vhyunsun/status/883412542827237376) (i don't know how i missed it before) and i couldn't believe just how in love i was so i figured sunggyu would be too. 
> 
> i hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
